What happens when
by mycatislovely
Summary: This is what happens when Merlin faces a new threat, meets new friends, and possibly loses some to. Merlin whump! Set between season 3-4 slight au. Arwen, merlinxoc


**It's simply here to be read, and it will explain itself as we go along **** let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Merlin.**

The bright sun warmed Merlin's face as he became ready to face a new day, a new day in which he would be required to stand in the council room and listen to whatever boring dribble the council member decided to present Arthur with. Seriously their crap was getting so out of hand, no attacks, plagues or executions had happened for so long they had taken to debating if the library needed updating, that perhaps, and _god forbid_, that other kingdoms had a greater collection of books, why was this something the king needed to sit and listen to, they should all know Arthur didn't read any of the books in the library, so he wouldn't know if they were a thousand years out of date. Smiling slightly at his musings Merlin opened his eyes, not to be given the usual sight of his cluttered room but instead a grumpy Arthur glaring down at him_. Crap_.

"Something funny Merlin?" Arthur questioned, quirking an eyebrow

"Certainly not _sire" _Merlin replied a cheeky grin playing at the corner of his lips.

It certainly was funny though as although Arthur was towering above him in a threatening manner, his hair was tousled and sticking up in odd directions, his shirt was only half tucked in and he appeared to be wearing one of Gwen's socks.

"So apparently, you decided not to come to work today Mer_lin_?

"Ahh well, you see, umm Gaius? I mean there was umm a… "

"Excellent excuse Merlin, one of your finest. Come on idiot you can help me get ready. Actually grab breakfast on the way"

With that Arthur swept from the room, Merlin pushed himself up from his bed, and stumbled around the room trying to shake the sleep from his body. Eventually he left his chambers on a brisk walk, remembering Gaius telling him he had early errands to run and was not going to be there to wake Merlin up if he happened to be running late, which of course Merlin was.

Stopping off at the kitchens to grab the plate left on the table closest to the door, Merlin smiled at the head chef, Suzette for her gesture of good will, lately she had taken to preparing the kings meals and leaving them at the easiest point of the kitchen to access. Within no time, Merlin was at the king's door ready to brave the rest of the day, starting with Arthur's unimpressed scowl.

Merlin sighed, it had been a long day, he did not understand how, standing there listening to the old men of the court blather on could be more exhausting then sparring with Arthur. Well maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but still, Merlin was not feeling any desire to go and greet some honoured guests from some far off land, not that he would be greeting them just standing there and looking servanty. In any case he would happily bet on his shoes that at least one of these 'honoured guests' would want to kill Arthur.

Nether the less he dragged his sorry arse down the many stairs to the foot of the castle, just in time to stand behind Arthur and plaster a big grin on his face, as the group walked in. _Walked_ in, if they really were from some far off kingdom why on earth would they walk? That was definitely suspicious, so much so Merlin would be surprised if King oblivious didn't noticed.

"Good evening king Arthur, thank you for receiving us so grandly" the unnamed king said as he cast his eye around at the large party of knights and servants gathered around "as you can see we have lost our horses, unfortunately we were attacked by bandits last night, and in the confusion some horses were stolen and a few where gravely injured"

"It is an honour King Sansom, I am sorry to hear of those loses but please come in and rest, we will be able to replace any loses before you return home"

"Thank you Arthur, please call me of my first name, Erhard though, I much prefer it" the old King said gently. He then turned and waved a hand toward a young lady standing to his left "And may I introduce my daughter Avalina" The women looked up and the mention of her name, and realising she being introduced rolled her shoulders back and drew herself up until she looked every bit the poised Princess one would expect. "It is an honour to meet you, my lord" said the lady "As it is to meet you, Princess." Arthur replied and with a nod the small group then began to move back towards the castle and the crowd parted for them.

Merlin waited behind to help the servants with the rest of the group's supplies. Finally he got to have a proper look at the people he was now surrounded by, there were at least 30 servants wandering about. Most of them seemed to be quite tanned with dark hair, but one servant girl stood out with her pale skin and light brown hair, the girl appeared also to have fallen in mud and was pretty much covered with it, this particular factor was not gaining her any support in carrying her load, she seemed to be struggling with a particularly large trunk so Merlin walked over and grabbed the other end.

The girl looked up, and met his eyes, she gave a lopsided grin. "Thanks"

"No problem" Merlin replied, her eyes were two different colours, one blue and one green. And as much as he tried he couldn't help but stare, they were mesmerising.

"My name's Maggie" the bi-eyed girl said as she blew a wisp of hair from her face.

Merlin was still taking in her appearance, she was quite pretty, her face heart shaped and a few freckles where dotted across her nose. Apart from her eyes he couldn't quit work out what was so striking about her, but that's what she was, striking, she made an instant impression. And a couple seconds to late Merlin realised he been staring, when he was supposed to reply with his own name.

"Merlin… I'm Merlin" he replied

"Well it's lovely to meet you Merlin, but I sure hope you walk faster than you talk. As much as I love standing around courtyard holding heavy things, I would really like to get this mud off me" Maggie said in a slightly sarcastic tone

"Yes of course! What happened anyway? The bandits didn't push you over I hope?" Merlin questioned her, wanting to leave the topic of his stare behind, it also reminded him that he was slightly suspicious of the visiting lot, why would bandits just kill horses?

" haha if only, I actually tripped and fell in a puddle about 5 minutes before we arrived, which would always be the way of course, I can walk for miles without tripping over a thing and then right when the castle is in site, BAM! Mud." She explained sheepishly

They were no in the castle and headed towards the guest wing, a few Camelotian maids, glaring at Maggie in her dishevelled state.

He grinned at her "don't worry mud isn't the worst thing you can fall into" he said thinking back to his incident at the stables a few years ago.

"I'd hate to think where you must go in your spare time then" she replied with a laugh crinkling her nose at the thought of something worse than mud.

Both smiling, the two came to the door of lady Avalina. "Thanks for the hand Merlin, I think I should be fine from here"

Gently Merlin placed the trunk down "Alright then, Bye for now Maggie, if you need anything, a tour of the castle, whatever, I'm down in the physician's chambers"

"Sounds good to me, I might take you up on that tour. This castle so big I'll need a good tour guide, Bye Merlin." Maggie said as she dragged the trunk into the room and out of site.

Smiling to himself, Merlin was starting to think that these royal guests won't be too bad to have around for a while, they didn't seem evil, their travel story was still missing bits, but they weren't hell-bent on killing Arthur for the time being, plus they had very pretty maids.

**Sooo you like? **


End file.
